These were her Saints
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: "As I rubbed my eyes to get myself more awake, I noticed I was in bed naked. What in the world happen to me? And that's when I realized I wasn't in bed alone. They were here in bed with me, fully naked as well, both brothers fast asleep. What the hell happen?" Emily wakes up next to the Saints after a terrible accident, only to have her life turned around by the brothers. CxOCxM
1. Chapter 1: They are my saints

**My First little one shot. Please don't kill me if its bad! hopefully I made the brothers sound like them selves.**

**Oh and I obviously don't own the Boondock Saints; unless that is Troy Duffy would like to share. XD**

* * *

_I woke up groggy. I could feel a pain in my lower back that felt like its been aching for days. It was cold, freezing to be exact, but that was winter in Boston for ya. I didn't remember what happen the night before; or the night before that to be honest. Hell I didn't remember how long I'd been out. As I rubbed my eyes to get myself more awake and I noticed I was in bed naked. What in the world happen to me?_

_And that's when I realized I wasn't in bed alone._

_They were here in bed with me, fully naked as well, both brothers fast asleep. What the hell happen? And why were we all naked? Then I remembered the Spanish man, after I left McGinty's. He kicked me and threw me around, put me in a car and dragged me out to water front. Last thing I remember was being thrown in. They must of found me, brought me back to their place, jumped in bed with me with out their clothes to keep me warm. But I don't get it, how did they find me? I was a goner, totally done for, and yet they still saved me._

* * *

[Two Nights Before]

The MacManus brothers and Romeo had just entered McGintys, all smiles and laughter ready to drink their night away when they could see that the place was empty. Doc was sitting at the bar tapping his fingers on the bar top, in full panic.

"Hey Doc, where's all the people tonight man?" Romeo asked sitting at the bar with the old man.

"Aye, don't remember ye sayin' nothin' bout closing the bar early tonight, don't we Murph?" Connor pulled a bar stool up to sit directly behind the old man.

"Aye and where's your granddaughter, Emily? She said she'd meet us here tonight for drinks." Murphy added as he slid up a stool next to his brother and pulled his lighter out to light a cigarette.

"Boys.. t-that's t-t-the problem! I haven't seen seen Emily all d..d-day!" The old man stuttered, "She had went out to the ports.. Said she had t-to get something."

"Well have ye tried callin' her?" Connor asked the old man.

"I d-did.. It just rings... No one... Fuck! Ass!" The old man blurted out threw his stuttering, "Picks up."

"Well did she at least say where she might be off to?" A look of concern formed on Murphy's face as he looked to his brother, putting the cigarette out on an ash tray on the bar.

"She was only going t-to be gone for a bit... It's been 4 hours boys.." Doc didnt have to say any more. The boys got us and headed for the door, Romeo right behind them. They went to the water front, armed and loaded, not sure of what to find or what to expect. They were looking around calling out her name, hoping to get a response.

"Emily!" Murphy called out as he wandered about.

They all stopped on one of the boardwalks, looking out into the water, "Maybe she's not here.." Romeo said trying to turn around both boys moods.

"It don't make much sense now, do it? How she just disappear like that?" Connor looked to his brother, rubbing his head as he did so.

"I don't know..." Murphy looked down into the water as he took his lighter or to like a smoke, and that's when he saw her, "Oh my focking God." Murphy hit his brother on his side and pointed into the water. Without thinking both of them got the floor and reached into the water to pull her out.

"Is she still alive?" Romeo asked them as Connor tried to find a pulse, and Murphy listened for the the sound of even the faintest breathing.

"We got to bring her back to McGinty's." Connor said as both boys got up from the floor. Connor took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, and Murphy picked her up off the floor as they carried her back to Romeos car.

When they got back to McGinty's they carried her up to their speakeasy, put her in one of the beds and covered her with every blanket they had to get her warm again.

"That ain't going to be enough!" Murphy yelled out frustrated, "She not going to get much better with just those few sheets!"

"Well I can go see if the old man has more.." Romeo suggest to the brothers.

"No she needs something to get her warm now!" Murphy yelled as he slapped Romeo's arm in frustration.

The lightbulb in Connor's head then suddenly went off, "I got a plan."

"This is no time for one of your stupid focking plans!" Murphy yelled at his brother, who had pushed the other two bed together with the one that Emily was in, and then began to strip.

"Would ye please shut it and just take off your damn clothes!" Connor yelled back at his brother.

Murphy had no clue where he his brother was going with this plan of his, yet he started to strip anyway, "The hell we taking our clothes off for, have ye gone mad or something!"

"She needs body heat, and one body won't be enough, she's too cold!" Connor replied, almost entirely naked.

Romeo turned around, seeing the brothers naked wasn't on the list of things he wanted to see before he died, "So getting in bed naked with her, that your big plan?"

"You got a better focking plan, Rom? Cause I'd sure like to here it." Connor bitched at him. Both brothers were now standing there fully naked.

"Are you sure this if a good idea?" Murphy questioned his brother as he started to lift the sheets to get into the bed.

"It's a brilliant idea! And I don't see you trying to make a plan! You got to believe in the plan! Believe!" Connor tried to get his brother to understand his genius as he got into his side of the bed.

"At least this plan doesn't involve none of your focking rope!" Murphy ranted as he slid into the bed. Both boys were now on either side of Emily, wrapped around her to keep her warm, praying that this plan would work.

* * *

Emily slowly sat up in the bed, she can feel that both the brother legs tangled around her body. She could also feel Connor's arm wrapped around her waist, and right above it was Murphy's. Across the room, Romeo had fallen asleep on the pool table. They were all here with her, and it made her feel at ease. A few seconds later she could feel them shifting around, they were awake.

"How ye feeling lass?" Connor smiled as he sat up in the bed.

"Warmer, thank you..." Her reply was a mere whisper, she felt shy and embarresed.

"The hell were you doing out in the water, don't ye know it's still winter. Not the time to be taking a swim." Murphy joked as he sat up as well.

"I ... I don't remember." Emily lied to them. She did remember, she remembered what happen to her quite clearly, the point was she didn't want to. She didn't want to ruin this moment, or to say anything that would get them to leave the bed.

"Well that's fine with us, ain't it Murph, why don't yet get back to bed then?." Connor put his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Aye, lass, you need your sleep." Murphy smile in agreement as he put his hand on her other shoulder.

She nodded ok and let out a smile, "Thank you, boys."

"Your very welcome." They replied in unison as they both leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The three of them layed back in bed. Emily had turned to face Murphy, who had put his arms around her and pulled her close. From behind her she could feel that Connor had pulled himself as close as he could to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel her hands pushed up against Murphys chest, being able to feel the beat of his heart, while Connors breath was flowing down her back.

_This, _she thought_, is where I feel the safest. These are my Saints, and God and had sent them here to save me. _


	2. Chapter 2: Scared for my boys

**Hello again! I had so much fun writing my lshot one shot I decided I might make a thing of writing a bunch of these. Emily was a bunch of fun to live through and I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

**once again I don't own boondock saints though one again, Troy Duffy if you wanna share I'm all for it ! XD **

* * *

_There are days when I wake up, when the room is silent and the draft is cold, and they are all gone. It would be the middle of the night when the brothers and Romeo would finally come home, making their return, always coming back covered in blood. There was no doubt my grandfather knew who they were. I would never bother ever asking about what they did when they left, I didn't want them to know how worried I was. Some nights I'd wake up to the sound of them screaming and when I'd look up slowly and they would be at the pool table: cauterizing wounds with an iron._

_Yet every morning I'd wake up between the both of them, and never once have I ask about what they did the night before._

_It was none of my business and I got that. But I was scared for these boys; for they were my boys. You would hear about bad men being murdered by 'The Saints' on the radio or the tv. It didn't take me long to put two and two together, and the fact was that I didn't want to believe they were killers. What they did was Gods will, and they were saints in his eyes. They were also my saints, good men. No. Great men and had I loved them so. Much more than anything in the world, and I'm not sure if they had yet even noticed._

* * *

Emily decided tonight she would wait up for the brother and Romeo to come home from where ever it is they had went to. She couldn't sleep at night until they were back, safe and sound cuddled up in the bed with her. They had left around 9pm, and it was now 3am. So she waited up, sitting on a bar stool near the pool table. There was an open bottle of jack next to her, and half finished cup next to the bottle. She was shaking nervously, scared for the boys well being, and all had she wanted was for them to return already.

Finally the three of them came through the door. Immediately she could tell something was wrong. Romeo came through first, holding the door open for Connor as he carried his brother over his shoulder into the room. They had all been bleeding. Emily quickly took everything off the pool table as Connor put Murphy down. He was unconscious, his head bleeding and a bullet through his leg.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened!" Emily cried out as Connor looked around for cleaning alcohol and some bandages. Romeo had grabbed some sheets and held them tight over Murphy's leg to try to stop the bleeding. No was answering her questions and that made her nervous. Connor had put the iron on the stove and turned the stove top on. When Connor finally found the cleaning alcohol , he went over to his brother and poured it on his wound as Romeo patched up the cuts on Murphy's head. Finally Emily yelled out again, as loud as she could, to get Connors attention, "Connor what fuck happened!"

Connor finally stopped and looked up at Emily. He had been shot as well, right through his left bicep, his wound tied up with a piece of his shirt he had ripped off. He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she could feel him shaking, "Nothing lass, don't ye worry bout it, ok?"

"Don't worry? You guys come home late, all shot up and bloody like this almost every night!" Her eyes were red and her heart was pounding, "And now Murphy is unconscious on the pool table with a bullet through his leg and you don't want me to worry?"

"He's gonna be fine Em.." Romeo tried to tell her as he finished wrapping Murphy's head.

"He's going to be fine? How could you say that?" She tried so hard to keep the tears from falling, no matter how watery her eyes had got.

Connor walked over to retrieve the now hot iron from the stove top and walked over to his brother. Romeo had tied a cloth in his mouth, incase if he woke up screaming, and held it down . When Connor ripped open his brothers pants, Emily knew what he was going to do. She walked over to Murphys body and held his leg down, her eyes not leaving Connors. With a nod he put the iron to his wound, and as it met his skin Murphy jumped up in pain; screaming through his gag. His cries was Emily's breaking point as she felt the tears stream down her face. Yet she still stood with them, saying nothing, as she let the tears flow down. Connor held the hot iron to his brothers wound for a few minutes until he knew it was cauterized and when he finally lifted it off, his eyes had wandered up to meet to his brothers. He had a sympathetic look on his face, showing him he was sorry. Murphy just nodded, he knew his brother had to do what he did. When Murphy finally realized Emily was awake, holding on to his leg with tears in her eyes, a frown formed on his face.

"We're sorry ye had to see this, lass, we thought you'd be asleep." Murphy told her as Romeo helped him off the table. Emily said nothing though, should just stood there while her mind was somewhere else. She knew they had to cauterize Connors arm next. So Connor put his arm on the pool table, Romeo holding his the gag in place while Emily holding his arm down with one hand, and her other hand holding on to the hand of the arm they were getting ready to burn. Then Murphy took the iron and put it to Connors wound. As Connor began to scream his free hand reached out to tug on his brothers shirt, and with his other hand he was squeezing on to Emily's as tight as he could. Connor could see the tears keep rolling down her cheeks, she was heart broken and petrified.

As they finished cleaning up their wounds and wrapping up everything else Emily had gone to sit down on her bed, stone faced and heart racing. She was so nervous, how long was this going to last? How long were they going to keep on doing is, putting their lives at risk? Lives that she had loved so much. The brothers and Romeo looked over to Emily, who had rolled onto her bed and climbed under the sheets. She said nothing to them, instead she closed her eyes and went to bed. The three boys stood up for a bit and poured themselves some drinks. Connor kept staring over to Emily sleeping as Murphy lit a cigarette.

"Do ye think she'll be really focking mad in the mornin'?" He asked the other two boys, his eyes not leaving Emily.

"Aye, Furious.." Murphy replies as he puffed out a ring with the smoke of the cigarette.

* * *

It was a little after 5am when Emily woke up again. Connor and Murphy were wrapped around her, holding on to her as close as they could. Emily looked to Connor and then to Murphy; she loved them so much. She lived for the way they made her when she would wake up, cuddled in between them. She feared waking up and finding that they were not there in bed with her. Thoughts of them not being their when she woke up made her heart ache, as tears started to fall down her face one again. The sound of her crying made both brothers jump out of their sleep, "Why are you crying, Em, we're here now, ain't we?" Connor told her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aye and we don't plan on going no where, promise," Murphy ran his hand threw her hair, around to her chin and moved her face slowly to look at him, "What can we do to make ye feel better?"

"Nothing..." Emily replied past the tears as she stared down into her lap, "I can't stop you from doing your work, the world needs you, asking you to stop would be selfish.. But I'm scared boys, scared one day I'll wake up one morning and you boys won't be here..." She to Connor then back at Murphy, "I need you boys so much, losing the both of you would break my heart. I love you the both of you so.."

"Don't ye worry Em, we will always be here when you wake up." Murphy smiled putting his arm around her waist.

"Aye, lass, that's a promise!" Connor threw his arm around her shoulders and both brothers moved closer to her to give her a hug.

"We love ya Emily, we swear!" Murphy told her in a soft tone.

"That we do Em, that we do." Connor smiled agreeing with is brother, wiping the tears off her face with his thumb.

"I believe you, let's go to bed boys." Emily smiled to the both of them as they leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheeks and then the three of them layed back into bed. Emily laid on her back. Connor wrapped his arm over her waist, and Murphys wrapped his above where his brothers arms were. They got as close as they could to her and both boys nuzzled their heads into either side of her neck. Emily placed her arms on top of their as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

_I love my boys_, she though as she fell back to sleep,_ and they do love me back, just the same._


	3. Chapter 3: My boy's and jealously

**Hello for the third time :D**

**After an interesting conversation about the Boondocks Saints with one of my best friend's about Connor and Murphy getting jealous of each other I decided to write this ! Hope you like it ! **

**Reviews are loved :3**

**Troy Duffy n Boondock Saints own duh. (:**

* * *

_Jealousy. A word the MacManus brothers didn't seem to have in their dictionary. The boys didn't seem to have that problem much when it came to life. Nothing they did to each other made the other jealous. They never felt like they needed to compete for anything or be better than each other. Never worring about who was the better man, the better saint, or the better brother._

_And never once have they got jealous when it came to me._

_They knew I was theirs, yes __**theirs**__. I have always treated them equal, and I have never picked one brother over the other or have I ever loved one more. They were both equally important to me. They were my saints, and I was their girl. Nothing could change that, for God works in mysterious way, and giving me the chance to love them was a gift I will never underestimate. _

* * *

McGinty's was especially busy that night the day Emily took the bar over for Doc; who had been in bed sick the whole day. Emily had pervious bartender experience from working their before while visiting her grandfather, so taking over wasn't so that terrible. Except for the fact that the boys were out taking care of their 'business' with Romeo, so she was alone.

There few guys sitting at one end of the bar. Emily knew they were a bunch wise asses. Only there to be up to no good. All they would do was bother her to fill their endless beers and give her dirty looks. When it was finally time to close, they haven't left. The two boys just stood there in their seats, staring at her clean up. Finally Emily decided to say something, "All right boys, you're done with your drinks, it's time to go!"

"Awe come on sweet cheeks, don't be kicking us out just yet." One of the guys smiled, he was a taller white man, with short brown hair and dark eyes. He was drunk off his ass, no doubt about it.

"Yeah we want to spend some time with you!" His blond friend replied. The both looked like tools, they were drunk assholes and Emily did not want to be alone with them any longer.

"Come on now, it's late! I'll call you boys a cab but then you guys got to go!" Emily finished up cleaning the glasses from the bar but the men didn't leave. She got out from behind the bar, but not before slowly slipping a box cutter into her back pocket. The brothers had made her keep one on her at all times when they were gone, just incase. She walked over to the two drunk men, arms crossed, "Alright seriously now you got to go. The bar is closed!"

The blond stumbled out of his car and walked closer to Emily, "Come one doll face, we just wanna spend some time with you."

"Yeah a pretty, single, girl like you shouldn't be going home alone from the bar. Something can happen on your way home." The brown haired man got up and got closer to his friend, "The three of us can go home together, we can be close friends." He walked right up to Emily and put his hands around her waist to pull her close to give her a kiss. She put her hands out in front of her to stop him as he kept trying to get too close to her.

"Come on pretty lady, you don't have to fight it!" The blond smiled as he tried to help his friend out but holding her back.

"Get off of me!" Emily yelled out as she struggled to free herself.

Emily closed her eyes, scared of the horror she was about to live. The brunette man leaned in for the kiss as his friend held her down. Just as his lips reached hers, the sound of a gun cocking behind his head made him froze in place. When his friend saw who was standing behind him he let go of Emily and backed up, "Best be keeping yer hands off the lass, boy, unless ye would like me to introduce ye to The Lord." The familiar voice made Emily open her eyes. Standing behind the brunette with their guns pointed at his head, was Connor and Murphy. Tears fell down her face, she was saved.

"Aye, and I do believe the bar is closed now ... ain't that right, Em?" Murphy smiled at her as he put his hand out for her to grab.

Quickly she reached out for him and Murphy pull her close to them. Emily stood their between boy the brothers; each of them with on arm around her, and with their free hands their guns pointing at the drunks, "Yes... I told them to leave before, but they must be to drunk to listen."

"Is that right now? Ye both heard us now tho, didn't ye?" Connor looked to the men as they slowly started to back up to the door.

"Yeah buddy, listen, we are going now.. we didn't mean to touch your girl.. promise!" The brunette was shaking as he backed out the door to leave.

"We didn't know... really!" The blond backed out the door after him, and the moment they were outside they started to run down the street and as far away as possible.

Murphy followed them out the door, screaming, "Aye, you assholes better run!" When he came back in he locked the door and walked back over to Emily and Connor.

"Did those focking assholes hurt ye, Em?" Connor asked her as he wiped the tears off her face. The three of them went to sit down together on the long bench against the back wall.

"Yeah cause if they did, we'll go kick their asses now! Won't we, Connor?" Murphy said putting his gun down on a table on the side of them.

"Aye, yer focking right we will!" Connor yelled out in agreement, "We'll teach them for trying to kiss our woman."

That's when Emily realized, her boys were jealous of the drunks, "Are the two of you... jealous?" Emily raised an eyebrow and smiled as the boys gave her two similar faces of shock.

"Jealous? Of those disrespectful focks? Are ye mad girl?" Connor exclaimed as he lit a cigarette.

"And what do they have that we would be jealous of?" Murphy added to his brothers rant as he took Connor's lighter and lit his own cigarette.

"Well for one... that man just kissed me." Emily replied as she looked out to the other side of the bar, "None of you two have ever kissed me before."

Both of the brothers stood silent, the looked at each other with out a word but Emily knew that the twins had a way of understanding each other with out using their voices. Murphy sat back and scoffed, as Connor leaned closer to Em with his arm now over her shoulder, "That ain't nothing, Em, we spend ever night in the same bed as ye."

Murphy took one last puff of his cigarette then put it out on the ashtray, "Aye, and besides ye love us. Ye don't love that asshole. He just got lucky this time. "

"But you both still have never kissed me before," Emily replied as she sat back, "I always just wondered, what you both wanted from me.. how far this.. relationship of are is meant to go, you know?"

"If ye want us to give ye a kiss, lass, all you had to do is ask." Connor laughed as he put his cigarette out.

"But don't be expecting us to don't anything weird together," Murphy added with a smiled on his face, "He may be my brother and we may all share the same bed, but no way in hell I'm doing anything funny with him."

Emily began to laugh, "Relax boys, I don't need anything from the two of you but for the both of you to be in my bed at the end of the night, deal?"

"We can do that, can't we Murph?" Connor smiled as he leaned closer to Emily.

"Aye, we can." As Murphy got closer both boys planted a kiss on both of Emily's cheeks.

"We'll I think it is time to call it a night." Emily told them as three of them got up and headed upstairs back to their speakeasy.

The boys walked in front of her, pushing each other around as they headed upstairs, "Besides.. if one of us would kiss her, it would be me." Connor laughed as he pushed his brother back and raced for the stairs.

"You focking wish." Murphy yelled as he raced after him up the stairs.

Emily followed slowly behind them smiling, _they __**are**__ jealous_, she thought, _but it's because they don't want anyone else to have me. But they have nothing to fear, for I will always them both, no one else._


	4. Chapter 4: My day with Murphy

**Welcome back :D**

**I woke up with a realization this morning, we don't really see the brothers ever alone. So I've decided to make this ! Enjoy and remember reviews are loved !**

**Don't own but I wish I did T.T**

* * *

_I was never with only one brother at a time. We always spent our time together when we did have time. We would always go out together, wake up in the same bed, go to sleep always close together. It was never just me and Connor, or me and Murphy. Let alone did Connor and Murphy ever leave each others sights. _

_But then I realized I wanted to know the brothers, individually. _

_I knew who they were together, because my boys never left each others side, and now I wanted to know both with out the other. I wanted to sit down and talk to them, and know them as Connor and Murphy, not just as my boys._

* * *

[A few days after the bar incident]

The brothers and Romeo were getting ready to go out to see Romeo's uncle about their 'business' and were going to be gone for most of the day. Emily was making them breakfast as she listened to their conversation. She wasn't paying so much attention to anything they were saying, since they spoke in Spanish so she wouldn't understand them. She picked up words like Italians, and just from that she knew what they were talking about. Then finally she heard one of the brothers say her name and her head jerked up.

"Are you three talking about me?" She raised an eye to the brothers and Romeo as she passed Connor and Murphy their coffee's.

"Nothing bad, Em." Romeo laughed as Emily sat down at one side of the pool table. Connor was on one side, Murphy the other and then Romeo next to him.

"Then what is it? I may not speak Spanish but I did hear my name!" Emily shook her pointer finger at Romeo.

"We were just thinking after what happened at in the bar, maybe it would be best if we didn't leave ya alone so much," Connor explained as he ate his breakfast.

"Aye, we don't want no one else to try n' to steal a kiss from ye," Murphy added as he sipped his coffee.

Emily crossed her hands. "So you guys are going to do what? Get me a baby sitter? I'm not a kid, I'm a thirty-two year old woman! No need for no one to look out for me."

"Relax, lass, we wouldn't let just anyone look out for ye," Connor explained. "I have created a plan I know everyone can agree upon."

"Here we go..." Murphy scoffed as he took out a cigarette and began to light it.

Connor reached over the pool table to smack his brothers head. "Hey! Ye better shut it! This idea is pure genius!"

"My ass it is!" Murphy argued as he smoked his cigarette."Does this 'genius' plan involve yer stupid focking rope, too? Or do ye only save that shit for when our lives are at risk?"

"And when has the rope not been an effective focking plan! Why don't you see that your brother is becoming quite the focking mastermind!" Connor stood up to yell at him over the table.

"Boys! No fighting at the pool table!" Emily scolded. Like small children being reprimanded by their mother, the boys got back in their chairs without a word.

"Ha. Pussys..." Romeo laughed at the control Emily had over the boys.

"Fock you!" The boys yelled in unison.

"So what is your plan, Connor?" Emily looked to him as she sipped her coffee.

After giving a smug smile of victory to his brother; only to get back a reply of rolling eyes, Connor lit a cigarette and spoke. "Since today won't be such a _eventful_ day, me and Rom are going to go visit his uncle at the Silver Peso while Murph stays here with ye. Then next time we go out, I'll stay."

Emily looked to Murphy, who was glaring at the wall. "That doesn't sound so bad to me, how about you Murphy?" He only made a noise of frustration. Emily thought he would be a bit more happy about getting alone time with her before his brother could, but she knew something was on his mind.

Connor put his cigarette out and finished his coffee, then went for his things. Before he headed for the door he stop next to Emily and planted a kiss on her cheek. "We'll be back in a few hours lass, don't ye worry." Emily just smiled at him as Connor and Romeo walked out the door.

Emily and Murphy sat in silence for a whole minute before she finally got up to clean their dishes. After a few minutes of watching her clean, Murphy put his cigarette out and decided he would help her. The smile on her face got bigger as he handed her the coffee cups to put in the sink. "Thank you, Murph. That's very sweet of you." She took the cups from him and turned back to the sink, still smiling.

Murphy rubbed the back of his head as he watched Emily wash the cups. "Yer always taking care of us, figure I'd at least help ye out a bit."

"I like taking care of the three of you." Emily told him. She knew this is what she lived for. Taking care of the brothers and Romeo made her very happy and gave her meaning.

"But why?" Murphy's question made Emily stop washing the dishes and turn her head slowly to him.

"Because you are my boys." Her smile was sweet and loving. "You boys saved me and I didn't even know you well. But you took me in and loved me, kept me away from harm. God gave me you boys, and I cherish you all from the bottom of my heart." Murphy smiled slightly at her words. Emily dried her hands off and went to go find her jacket.

"Where ye going?" Murphy asked her as she found and put it on.

"_We_ are going for a walk," Emily replied as she grabbed Murphy's peacoat and handed it to him. Without a word he put on and followed her out the door.

* * *

They found them selves at the park, sitting down together on a bench as they watched children in the distance play on a small playground. Emily was enjoying a hot chocolate while Murphy had his cigarette. He could see that Emily was watching the kids. "Do ye want one of _those_, Em?"

"Kids? No thank you," she giggled. "Never really wanted them.." The giggled faded into a frown. "Actually to be honest, I can't have them."

"Why the hell not? I think ye would be a fantastic mom," Murphy told her with a serious voice.

"When I was twenty I got into an accident," Emily explained as she handed him the cup of hot chocolate to finish off. "Doctor told me I could never have kids."

Murphy finished the drink and then tossed it into a trash bin next to them. "Well, that's a damn shame."

"I was furious... Broken and distraught. I found myself praying, asking God why He would do this to me? I prayed for Him to give me a sign that I would find something else to live for." Emily turned to Murphy, slowly putting her hand on top of his. "Instead, He gave me something much better."

"Is that right? And what was that?" Murphy looked to her as he finished his cigarette.

"You and your brother." Emily smiled as she leaned in to kiss Murphy on the cheek. She got up from their seat and he followed behind her. "We should head back. We don't want Connor to get worried."

"I'm happy to have ye, Em," Murphy smiled slightly as they started to walk.

"As am I, Murph," she replied as she reached down to hold his hand. "As am I."

* * *

_There's much I don't know about my boys... But I can tell they would love to tell me everything about them. It's clear to me now, that my boys are just as invested in my life as I am in theirs._


	5. Chapter 5: My day with Connor

**A|N: I could't sleep without writing this o.o So tada heres another chapter. I figured since a made a Murphy only chapter I needed a Connor only chapter. So enjoy :D**

**Troy Duffy owns and clearly I don't.. idk why he won't share T.T**

* * *

_As I got closer to Murphy I could see all the difference he had compared to Connor. Murphy was always more hot headed and emotional. While Connor was more practical and logical. They seemed to have almost a brawn's and brains relationship; though Murphy would tell you differently. As time went one I could start to see all the things that made my boys so different._

_Finally I had decided it was time to get to know Connor they way I now know his brother._

_Since Connor was the self proclaimed brains of The Saints, getting him not to go out every time the boys had 'work' to do was nearly impossible. Still I knew in time that he would warm up the idea of spending a day off to be with me. I was determined to at least get one day of quality time with Connor._

* * *

I had asked Murphy and Romeo to wake up early and go out without Connor that day. I needed to spend time with him, and the two of them respected that. When Connor finally woke up he was not pleased to find that the others had left him there without any notice.

"I can't focking believe those assholes!" Connor complained as he drank his coffee.

"They said they would be fine without you," Emily tried to hide the fact that she was hurt by Connor's reaction of being left here with her as she played with the food on her plate, "I'm sure they felt you needed time off."

"I'm part of that shit too, those focks didn't have the right!" Connor slammed down his cup as his angry eyes wandered off.

"Well maybe I wanted to spend some time with you..." Emily voiced cracked as she spoke to him. She could feel her chest hurt and eyes get watery.

Connors eyes made their way over to Emily's. He was crushed when he had realized that he had hurt her, "Oh shit, Em, I'm real sorry lass... I guess I have been ignoring ye a bit."

"I figured since I had spend so much time with just Murph that you would like some time with me too," Emily looked down to her hands as she fumbled with her fingers, "You know... some alone time."

Connor got up and walked over to Emily to give her a caring hug, "Of course I would! I didn't mean to hurt ya."

As he moved back to give her space to get down from her stool, a smile appeared on her face, "Good! Because I had planned something nice for us." Emily ran for their jackets, then back to Connor to grab him by his hand and rush out the door.

* * *

They were sitting outside a cafe enjoying their lunch and having a good time. Emily was impressed how quickly Connor had warmed up to her. As they talked she could feel him letting go, becoming more eager to express himself with her. It took her only a few hours to break down the walls Connor had built himself. She had spent almost half the week trying to get Murphy to let her more into his heart, while Connor had might as well held the door open for her.

"We scared the shit out of Rom the day we met him!" Connor laughed as he drank his coffee and pulled out his lighter, "The boy had might has well shit him!"

Emily laughed as she enjoyed her food. Connor had lit his cigarette. He kept a smile on his face the whole time they had been there, and so did she. Emily couldn't have been happier to get this time with him, but she knew that eventually she would have to bring up the question she'd been wanting to ask him the longest time, "So why do you boys do it?"

Just like that Connors smile vanished. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He and Murphy had tried their best to not let her find out that they were The Saints of Boston, but he knew their girl was smart and she would figure it out sooner or later. He had just been hoping it would of been later. He took a puff of his cigarette and sighed. "At first it was frustration. We hating hearing about all the wrongs of this world. It made us sick. Then it was like God had asked us to do it. Then after Rocco died, we stopped. Then a priest was killed... and we were tricked back into it." He stopped talk to take another puff of his cigarette as his eyes glared off into the distance, "When we got outta jail we were doing it for the people... but now.."

"Now what?" Emily asked him as he slouched in his seat, putting his cigarette out on his empty plate.

"Now we do it so we know this world is safe for not just the people, but for one certain lass who we just can't keep our eyes off." Connor looked up at her. His smile had returned to his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Ye can say yer our new inspiration." Emily started to giggle. The waiter had came up to them with the check and as she started to pull out her wallet to pay Connor reach over the table to stop her hand, "Oh no lass, I'll be paying for this one."

"Why aren't you quite the gentlemen." Emily felt like her heart was overwhelmed with happiness. Connor had open up so quickly it made her heart race.

Connor took out his wallet and left the money on the table as he and Emily got up to leave. They made their way down the street, with Connor's arm linked on to hers. "So what I want to know is, if ya know who we are, why stay?"

"Because I love you and Murphy." Emily's answer flowed out of her mouth without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Aye, but ye didn't love us when ye first met us." He told her as they strolled on.

"You two pulled me out of a freezing river and saved my life, only days after meeting me. Sure you've known my grandfather for years but you didn't know me. You had no obligations to me and no real reason to save me but regardless you did." Emily's voice became soft and kind, "When I was unconscious for those two nights, God had visited me in my dreams. He told me that He had sent me two of His finest saints to save me. When I finally woke I had found my self between you and Murph. I knew then that you two were the answer to all my prayers. I never wanted to spend another day alone after that."

"We couldn't have just let ye die, it's not who we are." Connor told her as they stopped at a crosswalk, "Yer a great woman, Emily. We didn't expect for ya to become such a big part of our lives, but when ye did it made us happy. We had accepted it as our payment from God, for all our hard work."

"The Lord works in mysterious ways, I've discovered. He may not always seem to be listening but He always finds a way to shows He still cares." She smiled as she looked up to him, "I had figured out what was going on the night I waited up for you three to come home. To be honest it all petrified me, but I knew I had to stay. After all that happen I couldn't turn my back on you boys. You two were my gift from God. He gave you to me for a reason. So I had to be there. I couldn't leave. I chose to stand by you all and take care of you... no matter what."

"Aye, ye have lass, and a mighty fine job ye have done." Connor smiled back at her as the started to walk again.

* * *

Connor and Emily slowly approached McGinty's as they're day together came to an end. They could hear that Murphy and Romeo were already inside. By the sound of their loud and obnoxious laughs they must of been drinking. Clearly having a good time without them. As they both approached the door, Emily leaned up to Connor to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for spending this day with me."

"Anytime, Em. Ye were quite the chatterbox today." Connor laughed as he started to open the door.

"I hope I didn't bore you!" Emily nervously replied.

Connor gave her one more sweet smile before he opened the door to enter McGinty's. "Not at all." When he walked threw the door he quickly went to reunite with his brother and Romeo at the bar. Turning back into the boy she knew he was with his brother. All interesting plans, smiles and jokes. The three laughed and rough housed as Connor sat down at the bar and joined them for a drink.

Emily stood on the side lines watching the boys bond, as a new kind a smile formed on her face. It wasn't the same large grin that had been on her face all day. This one was much smaller and felt more bittersweet. She knew that the boys would never change, but at least when she knew now that when she was alone with them they could bring down those tall walls and be themselves with her. She could now say she new both the brothers individually.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Murphy call out her name. It wasn't until he was up in her face that she noticed he was trying to get her attention. "Em why don't ye have a drink with us?" Murphy's smile gave away he'd been drinking for a good while.

Emily snapped back into the reality. The smile on Murphy's face made her giggle as he put out his arm for her to grab, "Of course I will." She hooked her arm to his and followed him to the bar were the boys had prepared shot for the four of them to do together.

* * *

_My boys will always be the MacManus Brothers, always hooked to each other by the hip, and that doesn't bother me in the slightest. At least after all of this I know that they can be just Murphy and Connor. Now that I've spent individual time with them its safe to say I just might of fell in love with them even more._


	6. Chapter 6: Jealously found me

**A|N: hellos everyone ! I'm super happy to be posting this chapter. It's been my head for days; so I really hope you all really like it! please leave a review and let me know what you think of this one ! It would be greatly appreciated (:**

**I don't own unfortunately, Troy Duffy is the genius behind these lovely men ! **

* * *

_It's been four months since the boys saved my life that night by the water front. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember waking up to the boys bodies snugged against mine. I remember how good it felt. How they made me feel warm and safe._

_This was a feeling that I did not want to share with anyone._

_These were my boys and I was theirs. I had made it clear I wasn't going to let any other man take me away from them. They were my gift from God, and no one on this planet would ever take them from me. Especially another woman. I had never found myself the jealous type before. Yet now when it came to the boys I wanted no one else to have them. They were my Saints, no one else's._

* * *

It was extra busy that night at McGinty's. Emily decided she would help out her grandfather at the bar. It was a good way to keep her an eye on the boys when they drank without hovering over them and invading their personal space. Emily would walk around to the tables making sure her grandfathers customers were enjoying their drinks and having a good night. She could see the boys at the front of the bar, enjoying drinks with friends and having a laugh. Romeo was on the other side of the bar trying to get some numbers from some chicks by having Emily help to get drunk.

She had brought more drinks over to Romeo and the girls. She could see the girls were close to absolutely wasted. Emily got close to Romeo to whisper in his ear, "Don't you think your lady friends have had enough to drink tonight?"

"I haven't gotten a number just yet so no." Romeo smirked as he took a corona from the tray of drinks, "Don't you got boys to be bothering?"

"No my boys are fine. They've been hanging out with their friends and I rather not interrupt their man bonding." Emily laughed as she grabbed the empty cups to clean up.

"Man bonding, huh? Doesn't look like there's a lot of man bonding going on over there. Unless the boys they were with before became too hot blonds." Romeo pointed over to the brothers. Sitting between them were two blonds dressing in short black dresses. Each girl hovered over another brother. She could see their hands on the boys, getting way to close for Emily's comfort.

"What in the hell..." Emily slammed the tray down on the table. Her heart was pounding and her face was red. This was a feeling that she has never gotten before. Emily was jealous. Rage had overcome her and she wasn't sure why.

"Listen I'm sure it ain't a big deal." Romeo tried to tell her as he grabbed her arm to hold her back.

Emily clenched her fists. She had never felt so angry in her whole life. "Who the fuck do those sluts think they are!"

"Em don't bother, I'm sure the boys with tell them to go away in a bit." Romeos voice went through on ear and out the other as she pulled her arm out of his clutch.

Without thinking Emily made a beeline over to the boys. Once behind the two blonds, without saying a word, she quickly reached out for both girls. She grip on to both females long blond hair and pulled as hard as she could, slamming them down on the floor. The noise they made as they slammed on the floor made anyone around them stop what they were doing and look at Emily. As their backs hit the floor both brothers turned quickly in their seats to see what happened. Once they noticed that it was Emily behind them their faces got pale. They were totally shocked by her actions. Emily's eyes were on fire. It was very obvious that she was angry. Both blonds yelled in pain as they struggled to their feet. "The fuck is your problem?!" One of the blonds yelled.

"I believe it's time you step away from my boys." Emily told them and she pushed them out of the way and stood in front of the boys.

"What are you their mom?" The other blond yelled as she got up in Emily's face, "These boys can hang out with whoever the fuck they want."

Emily just sat back on one of the stools between the boys. Murphy sat over into the next chair. Slowly both boys leaned over to talk to her. "The hell has come over ye, Em?" Murphy asked her.

"Aye, we've never seen ya so angry." Connor added. This was a side the boys have never noticed in her before.

Emily wasn't listening to what they were saying. Instead her eyes were glued to the blonds, giving them the dirtiest look the boys have ever seen. "I suggest you broads don't come back to McGinty's. You got that?"

"Who the hell do you think you are! Your not the boss of them! They can be with who ever they want." Emily let the words the blond spoke sink in for a while. She refused to give them up and to share her boys with others.

So Emily sat there for a second, letting the wheels in her head spin. Then she got an idea. Though she wasn't entire certain how the brothers were going to react to what she was about to do, she knew it was the only way to get her point across and get these girls away from her men. So Emily turned quickly to Murphy and put one hand on his face, pulling him closer to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. She let the kiss linger for a few seconds before she pulled back. Murphy's face was totally shocked. He wasn't sure what exactly just happen. Next she turned to Connor and pulled him closer for a similar kiss. When she let go of Connor he was making the same confused expression. Finally she looked back to the blonds. They weren't sure of what just happen. They just looked at each other then back to Emily. "Next time I see you next to **my** boys, you're going to end up with pennies in your eyes. Understood?" Emily sat there with her arms crossed.

The girls just started to back away. "What ever lady... We won't bother them anymore.."

Emily started the girls down, watching them quickly head for the door and exit McGinty's. The moment they were gone Emily turned around to face the bar and sighed, "Granda.. a beer please."

As Doc brought her a beer both brothers turned around to look at Emily. "I can't believe that just focking happened..." Murphy said to himself as he looked down into his drink and lit himself a cigarette.

"Have ye gone insane, Emily? What is wrong with you today?" Connor asked her as he tried to get to her attention.

Emily didn't respond. She just sat there silently. Drinking her beer within a few seconds. When she was done she slammed the bottle down and sighed. "You both love me right?"

"Oh course we do Emily. More than anything." Murphy told her as he leaned over to put his arm around her waist.

Connor put his arm around her shoulders as he leaned in to put his head against hers. "That's right, lass, yer still our girl. Always."

"Aye, no reason to get jealous now over a bunch of stupid girls." Murphy smirked at Emily. Connor raised an eyebrow as a smile formed on his face.

"I wasn't jealous!" Emily told the boys as she huffed, "Those stupid blonds have nothing compared to me."

Both boys started to laugh. She was jealous and they could see it in her expression. Deep down Emily was scared one day other girls might tried to win her boys over and steal them from her. It was the thought of it that haunted her worse dreams at night and made her cringe when she was alone. It made her nervous when they weren't with her, especially when they were drinking at the bar. She always thought they would tell her the found other girls, that they were sleeping and kissing other girls. She never wanted to wake up without her boys, it would break her heart. They could see it in her eyes. The brothers knew she was scared. Slowly they got closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't sweat it Emily." Connor told her with a smile.

"We will always be yers. We promise." Murphy added in as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you boys." Emily smiled. She feel much better knowing that the boys loved her. The three of them all sat up and went back to their drinks. That's when it clicked. Kissing them didn't freak them out at all, and that made her happy. "So did you at least like your kiss?"

"Ha. Yes. Yer quite the excellent kisser." Murphy said as he took a puffed of his cigarette.

"It was very unexpected though. Not really sure what came over ye today," Connor added as he finished his drink, "but it's safe to safe to say we both enjoyed it."

"Aye. That was definitely a new experience," Murphy laughed, "and I do believe those girls won't be coming back."

With crossed arms, Emily sat up with a proud look on her face. "Well at least I got my point across." They boys looked at her as her smile grew wider as well as the ones on their faces, and in unison the three of them started to laugh.

* * *

_My boys are incredible men. They work hard to save the world and get rid of all the darkness that lives on. Truly God sent there isn't a girl in the world who wouldn't kill to take them from me. They could probably have any woman they want, but they both chose me. It's me who they've picked to spend the rest of their life with. To spend every day and night with me. I don't get why really, but they rather share my love then find it in other girls and that makes me feel absolutely blessed. _


	7. Chapter 7: Saint Patty's Vacation

**A|N: how perfect! Got my Saint Patty's chapter done in time for Saint Patty's Day! (Two days early but what ever xP) sorry for being so behind with this. Figure this will go for two more chapters then I'll start my next story! Hope you enjoy this one and that I portrayed the boys mom right. Please review the story I'll be super grateful!**

**boondocks saints is owned by Troy Duffy that genius mofo (:**

* * *

_Saint Patrick Day. It is not just any Irish holiday to us anymore. Now it's the day that this all started for my boys. It was on Saint Patrick's Day when they got in the fight with the Russians: the event that triggered this whole Saints idea. It had been nine long years since that incident in my granda's bar. For nine long years my boys have been the Saints of Boston. _

_I decided for today it would not be about being the Saints; but about not being them._

_Today we would enjoy life. We would be grateful we are alive and above all be grateful for our culture, and what better way to do so then going to Ireland together. We were going to spend the weekend with their mother. Though I don't think she was prepared to meet the woman they both shared in their life, it was an experience I was excited for._

* * *

We got a private jet to Ireland, since the boys traveling in public was obviously a bad idea. I had known an Irish fellow who owned his own private jet company. The man was more then happy to help his fellow Boston Irishmen, especially the Saints. Our people respected each other and looked after our own kind, and for that we were lucky. When we landed in Ireland it was the early morning of Saint Patty's Day. Waiting for us when we landed was the boys mother, Annabelle. It had been a long time since my boys had seen their mom so the moment they got off the plane they dropped their bags on the floor and ran to hug her.

"Ma!" They yelled out in unison.

Their mother returned the hug as both her sons jumped into her arms. "My boys!" She cried out as she hugged them.

"Ma! We've missed ye!" Murphy replied as he held her close.

Connor kissed his mothers forehead with a growing smile on his face, "Aye. That we have mother! It's been too long!"

They stood there hugging, showering their mother in kisses for a few moments before she finally let them go and stood back, "Let me take a look at ya boys," she smiled as she stared at how tall and handsome her sons were, "At least someone still has their good looks! Ye bastards stole all mine from me after I pushed ye out of me so many years ago!"

"Stop it Ma, yer still as beautiful as ever." Connor smiled as the boys finally went back for their bags.

Emily had been standing their watching them reunite with their mother. She was happy to see how thrilled her boys were. They had forgotten she was there for a moment until Murphy went to help his brother get their things and then saw Emily standing there. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to his mother. "Ma this is Emily," he smiled to his mother as he looked to Emily, "and Em this is our mother, Annabelle."

"So this is the lass who payed for yer trip to see yer own Ma... It's a shame you didn't come around sooner, these cheap bastards would've never came to see me." Their mother laughed as Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Yer so emotional Ma. Really we woulda came ourselves we've just been busy." He wrapped his arm around Emily and looked to her from the corner of his eye, "Ye be nice to this one Ma, she didn't have to take us with her."

Emily gave Murphy a smug smile as she now rolled her to him. "Yes I did, you boys would have been lost without me if I came alone."

Connor walked over behind Emily and his brother and wrapped his arms around the both of them. "Oh no I think it would quite the opposite." Murphy and Connor started to laugh as the three of them took their things to Annabelle's car.

* * *

They had spent the day all together at their mothers place. Only 1:30 in the after and they had began to drink. They sat around her table as they ate and drink. Annabelle would crack jokes about her children and tell embarrassing stories about how they took away her youth and girlish figure. The whole afternoon their mother keep her eye on Emily. Staring her down as if she was trying to read her mind. Every time Annabelle would tell another story about a different brother she would wait to see how Emily would react. She was expecting something, and Emily wasn't sure what though. It was like Annabelle was trying to figure something out about her and Emily couldn't put her thumb down on it.

Finally after one to many drinks Annabella slammed down her bottle as she waved her finger around at Emily. "Ok lass I give up. So which one of my boys are ye fucking?"

"Ma!" Murphy put his hand over his face in embarrassment.

Connor started to wave his bottle in front of his mothers face, "Come on Ma, don't you think that's a bit inappropriate for the table."

"Oh please! No woman is gonna pay the money for a private jet if she isn't getting laid by one of ye!" Annabelle scoffed as she threw a rolled up napkin at Connor to get him to stop waving the bottle, "Alright so which one of my boys is it?" She went to take another sip of her drink as she waited for an answer.

Emily sat there fiddling with her Irish soda bread thinking of what she should say but after a couple of minutes of thinking to herself she was figured they were all drunk, so fuck it. "Both of them." As Emily popped a piece of soda bread in her mouth across the table she could see Annabella spit her drink out. Connor started to choke of on his food while Murphy chuckled a bit under his breath.

Annabella hit her chest a few times to try to clear her throat. "Excuse me?"

"They may be your boys here," Emily kept her eyes on the table as she spoke, using her fork to play with her food, "but when we all are home in bed they are **mine**."

Annabella looked to Connor then to Murphy with a raised eyebrow, "So are ye both... Gay for each other?"

Emily quickly looked up at both brothers, who looked over to Emily then each other before bursting out into a good laugh. "Heavens no Ma, have ye gone mad or something?" Connor replied as popped open another beer.

Murphy wiped his face of his tears. "It's not like that at all! Yer insane Mother! Real sense of humor ye have!"

Annabelle started to laugh even hard as she mimicked her sons. "Heavens no Ma! It's not like that at all! Yer insane Mother! Ye boys are so emotional!"

"I haven't really slept with these boys, per say," Emily giggled, "You see. Your sons... They saved my life over four months ago. Since then we've been like a family. I love these boys very much. They've become my boys and I brought them here so I could personally thank the woman who made brought them into the world with them present. So.. " Emily smiled sweetly, "Thank you Annabelle."

Annabelle's laughing cheeks faded down into a sincere smile, "Yer welcome dear." Her smile turned into a smirk as she looked to her sons, "Now how the hell did ye boys become so lucky to find such a lovely lady! Ye should of introduced yer mother to her sooner! And much more proper like too! I thought I raises ye boys to be respectful!"

"We are respectful Ma!" Connor yelled as he drank his beer as he tapped his pointer finger on the table, "We treat our girl right!"

Murphy smiled as he lighted his cigarette and took a puff, "Damn straight we do! We sure do know how to treat a woman! Don't we Em?" Both brothers now had their eyes on Emily.

Annabelle also looked at Emily and waited to see if she would confirm the brothers behavior. Emily grew a rather large smile as she reached her hands out to both boys. Both brothers turned to her and grabbed a hand as she clenched them tight, "Your sons have done right by me. They are both quite extraordinary."

"Good that's what I want to hear," Annabelle smiled as she sat back in her chair with arms crossed, "If I found out ye both are disrespecting thing one I'll be coming to Boston to beat The Lord out of the both of ya!" With that the four of them began to laugh, enjoying the rest of their Saint Patty's Day together as a family.

* * *

_Meeting Annabelle was an experience I'll never forget. God made guided me to these boys but it was she who birthed them and gave them life. For that I will always be grateful. Saint Patricks Day is about celebrating the Saint Patrick but for me it will always be celebrating the good my saints have done. My beautiful Saints: Connor and Murphy. My family. My boys._


	8. Chapter 8: My day with Murphy Part 2

**A|N: hello's, after it read a review i realized how much more I could do with this story and I was super inspired to write this chapter. WARNING: this chapter contains a serious amount of SMUTTTTTTT! So yea enjoy (:**

**PS: I don't own boondock saints and all that jazz xP**

* * *

_The relationship I had with Connor and the one I had with Murphy were too entirely different things. The love each of the gave me were very different. Connor was more comfort and fun. While Murphy was more compassion and kindness. If I couldn't find something in one brother I knew I could find it in the other._

_And I knew eventually they would want something from me in return._

* * *

It had been two weeks since we've got home from Ireland. The boys had went back to their business and life was back to normal. Connor and Romeo had left early that day to take care of some 'business'. Emily decided it would be the perfect opportunity for more alone time with Murphy.

Murphy had been in the shower. Emily; dressed in her pajama shorts and a t-shirt, was cleaning up the speakeasy as she waited for him to go out. The plan that they made had been to go out to lunch together. When he finally finished showering he came back to the speakeasy with nothing but a towel around his waist, still drenched from head to toe. "Hey Em do we have more towels? I'm still soaked." Murphy rummaged around the room looking for another towel.

From the corner of her eye she watched him move around in only his towel. She finished cleaning the few dishes she had been working on and went to help him out. "Yeah there should be one around here somewhere." Emily walked over to Murphy to show him were the towels were. As she approached him she could pick up weird vibe from him. There was a feeling in the room she's never noticed before. Murphy's eyes were glued to Emily as she moved. She found him another towel and brought it to him. She got right in front of him as she handed him the towel. "Here." Her eyes wandered from his face down to the tattoo on his chest, then down to the towel he was already wearing. She noticed then water that still trickled down his chest down to his waist. Emily could feel her heart pounding faster as she watched the water drip down his body. This was a sensation she hadn't felt before when she was alone with one brother.

"Thanks." Murphy slowly reached out for the towel and when he grabbed it he felt that he had unintentionally grabbed Emily's hand as well. His eyes had been stuck on Emily's lips. Ever since that night at the bar he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off them.

There was a powerful tension in the room that they could both feel. They stood there stared at each other for a while. Then as Murphy took the towel from Emily's hand the one tied behind his was dropped to the floor. Soaked from all the water it had been absorbing. Emily couldn't help herself but look down to below Murphy's waist where the towel was no longer. Murphy watched her eyes wander down his body down to the source of his tension. After a few minutes Emily's cheeks got red once she realized she'd been staring, and as her eyes made her way back up Murphy's body she awkwardly coughed to clear her throat. "Guess you should put the towel-."

Before she could continue her sentence Murphy had leaned forward and his lips had found their way to hers. He dropped the towel she had gave him and slowly moved his hand to her face. Moving it from her cheek to the back behind her head and pulled her closer, trying not to break the kiss they were both still lost in. He moved his body as close as he could as he let his second hand move from her thigh slowly up to her waist. Emily could feel him throbbing threw her pajama shorts as he pushed his body against hers. When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, Murphy was staring intently into Emily's eyes as he watched her try to catch her breath. He rested his forehead against hers as he whispered to her softly. "I need you."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked through her heavy breathing. She had been lost in his blues since he let go of the kiss, trying to figure out where it came from.

Murphy raised an eye brow to her response, "I love ye Em, don't I? Besides if yer our girl I don't see why not."

"And Connor?" Emily's look grew serious. She didn't want to ruin her relationship with the boys but it didn't take away from the fact that she's never really been with any of them, and It had been too long since the last time a man made her feel good.

His smug smile was complemented by a scoff, "He'll get his chance." Murphy's hand slipped down her neck to her back and into her shorts as he pulled her closer by her bare skin. "But today yer mine." Murphy moved in again for another kiss and this one had felt much more passionate. It was like he was trying to steal her breath away by the way he pulled her into it. Emily moved both her hands behind her neck as she pulled him closer. Every kiss he gave her made it harder for Emily to breath. She could start to feel her knees giving up and her body become weak. Without really thinking about it he lead her back to their bed. He moved his hands out of her shorts and into her shirt as he started to pull it up and off her body. He dropped her shirt to the floor by the bed as he leaned her slowly on to the bed and climbing on top of her. Emily wasted no time pulling her bra over her head and throwing it on the floor. Murphy moved back in for another kiss, purposely pushing his body on hers. He knew she could feel his growing hardness as he pushed his body as close as he could to hers.

Emily tried to catch her breath between every kiss as she tried to wrap her mind around what exactly was going on. Murphy placed a single kiss n Emily's neck and then started to trail his tongue slowly down her neck down to her chest. His fingers dug into her waist as his tongue met the space between her breast. As her his tongue moved lower Emily couldn't help but to let out a moan. Knowing Connor and Romeo could very well come home at anytime, Emily reached her hand down and pulled her shorts off taking her underwear with them. It had been a too long since she had been naked in a bed with him. Once they were off she moved her hand to Murphy's face and pulled him back up her body. As her eyes met his blues she gave his another quick kiss followed by a smile. "If you don't mind, maybe we can cut to the chase?"

He could feel the corner of his mouth just slightly. "Bossy aren't ye?" Murphy wasted no time finding his way in her and being he was still wet from his shower made the task all the more easier. He dug his head into her shoulder as he thrusted into her, moving in and out slowly. He was teasing her with ever motion of his hips as he moved farther away and then back in much closer then before. Emily bit down on her lip almost hard enough to make her self bleed. Her tightened arms around his back while her fingers dug into the tattoos he had back there. She moved her legs wrapped around his was and then suddenly could feel herself reaching her climax. Her moans getting louder with every movement of Murphy's body into hers.

Then once she felt her body couldn't take it anymore: she released. The moment he could feel her wetness he started to move into her faster. Slamming his body more into her with every thrust. She could feel his hardness throbbing inside of her. Murphy's heavy breathing was a clear sign he was getting closer to his breaking point. His arms wrapped around her back pulling her body as close as he could to his as he pushed in for one more good thrust and with that his breaking point was reached. He fell on top of her panting. Both of them trying hard to regain their breath. Murphy lifted his head up over hers and moved in for one more kiss. He could feel her mouth form a smile as they let the kiss linger for a few minutes. When he broke away, Emily's smile grew bigger. "Well...that was quite impressive. What came over you today?"

"Ye weren't so bad yer self." Murphy chuckled as Emily reached around to hit the backside of his head. "And ye know I didn't have to do that. I was feeling quite spontaneous today."

Her eyebrows scrunched as she looked intensely at him, "You started it you can' be complaining about it now."

Murphy laid his head on her chest as he pulled a sheet over the both of them, "I'm not complaining. Ye were definitely worth every moment of it."

"And what do we tell Connor?" Emily asked him making him raise his head up again.

Murphy could only shrug his shoulders. "Nothin'. He'll get his time with ye soon enough. And knowing him he'll figure it out eventually."

Emily wrapped her arms around Murphy as their legs intertwined. She smiled as she gave his a kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

"I love ye too Em. Now let us sleep, please?" Murphy grumbled as he put his head back down and closed his eyes, leaving the both of them to drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Love knows no boundaries. This goes double for the love I have for Connor and Murphy. Sometimes I worry how people would look at me or try to judge me if they would see the relationship I had with these boys. Still they are my boys, I can't help but to love them both. This bond that we all share is priceless and it is what I live for. I love my boys and they love me. That is final._


	9. Chapter 9: Armed with Angels

**A|N: I feel awful ! I haven't posted in forever! I've been super busy with home work and life I just haven't found the time or inspiration. I hope you guys like this one and if you do remember reviews are loved to death ! **

**Troy Duffy/Boondock Saints owns not me: duhhh ;p**

* * *

_Connor and Murphy stood for all the good in the world. God had sent these boys to protect people from harm. Even sometimes people like me. My boys had known I had been abused before. I had my fair share of cuts and bruises. Life has thrown thousands obsticals at me time and time again. I have been beaten up, torn down and thrown into frozen rivers._

_But I am a grown woman and there comes a when my boys are going to have to teach me to defend myself. _

* * *

No one was sure how it happen. What brought upon this silence and this sorrow. They had all woken up happy like every other day. Emily had been nearly glowing after her day alone with Murphy, but now this night was a whole another story. The dinner table was especially quite. No one made any noise and all you could hear was the sounds of them chewing their food. Romeo kept his eyes on his plate while Connor and Murphy would take turns slowly lifting their eyes up to look at Emily. A black left eye and a busted lip now covering the pretty face they loved so much. In their minds they tried to play out how they let this happen. They were only gone for a few hours. All it took was a few hours for someone to hurt her.

* * *

[Earlier that night]

The boys had came home from a busy day. All tired and worn out. They had expected to find Emily there making them dinner with a smile on her face, but when they walked into the speakeasy the room was empty.

"Hey Em, we're home!" Murphy shouted out as the brothers and Romeo put their bags down on the pool table.

"Emily? Ye here lass?" Connor called out as well but still no answer.

Romeo dropped his things and took off his coat, "Maybe she went out?"

Murphy and Connor looked at each other and both shrugged. An hour or so had passed. Murphy was sitting around having a smoke while Connor and Romeo cleaned their weapons. There was silence in the room for the most part. A small radio in the corner of room playing some music.

Then threw the door Emily stumbled in. She was holding the left side of her face. Their blood was running down her cheeks. Her shirt a bit torn up as well as her pants. She slammed the door closed behind her as the boys all jumped up out of their seats.

"Oh my god!" Murphy yelled out as he put out his cigarette and ran to Emily.

Romeo quickly went to find bandages as Connor went to tend to Emily. He was furious and not at her just in general. "What in the hell happen to ye?"

"Those fucking blond bitches from the bar jumped me..." Emily explained as Connor took her hand off her face to see her bleeding face. They sat her down on a stool by the pool table as they checked her face.

Murphy grabbed a wet rag and started to clean off the blood. The anger he had inside was over boiling."The fock Em! How did you let this happen!"

" I didn't let anything happen! It just did okay!" Emily knocked their hands off her face, stood up and pushed them out of the way as she stomped off to the bathroom: slamming the the door behind her.

* * *

They all stood silent as they ate. They felt bad about yelling at her but the silence was to hard to break. So they sat there and let it eat them alive.

For Murphy it was too much for him to handle. He was a hot headed mess and the emotions he was locking inside were just about ready to explode. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he slammed his hands down on the pool table and yelled out as loud as he could, "We're sorry okay!"

Connor cringed in his seat with his eyes down as his brother screamed in frustration. Romeo lifted his head up slowly to look to Connor then Murphy, who's eyes had been locked on Emily.

But she just sat there in silence. It took him a few minutes to realize she had been crying.

"Em, please... We are sorry. We had no right to yell at ye." Murphy stared to choke up as he spoke. He was an emotional train wreck, "We just can't stand to see our girl so hurt."

"Then teach me to defend myself..." Emily's whispered was barely loud enough for them to hear but they no doubly heard it. "Arm me with a gun, not just with angels."

Connor finally lifted his head up to look at her. "Ye want us to give ya a gun?"

"You three won't always be there if something happens," Emily sat there with her hands in her lap, her eyes on the floor, "I have the right to protect myself. One day if someone finds out who I am.. Who I live with.. And comes after me.. I should be ready."

"No ones going to hurt ye Em.." Connor started to tell her.

"They already have!" Emily jumped out of her seat as she stormed off out of the speakeasy.

Murphy, Connor and Romeo were left there in silence as they all tried to gather their thoughts and figure out what just happen.

It wasn't until Romeo spoke did the ongoing silence broke, "Maybe she's right. People used you to find your father.. What if someone used her to find you? This line of work we in.. It ain't safe for her."

"So we give her the gun?" Murphy looked to Connor and waited for a sign of agreement or approval.

After a very sigh Connor scratched the back of his head and looked to his brother, "Aye, we give her a gun."

* * *

The brothers had laid in bed, an empty space between them, waiting for Emily to come home. It was around 2am and they know going after her would make her more angry so they waited. Murphy had dozed off but Connor had sat up wide awake, waiting impatiently.

When the door finally creaked open, Emily quietly slid into the room. She made her way to the bed as silently as she could but the creak of the door was enough to get Murphy to jump up from his sleep. As she stood at the end of the bed the brothers could see she had been crying a lot, the little make up she usually wore gone from her face as she wiped her tears off with her palm.

Emily just stood there, waiting to see if they were still mad. She was certain they'd tell her off. Tell her to leave and not to come back. Her heart breaking with every thought.

Instead what she got was two pairs of open arms complemented by warm smiles, "Are ye just gonna stand there or are ye gettin' in bed?"

Emily could feel her smile grown as big as it had ever grown as she took off her shoes and got into bed, snug between both brothers. "I'm sorry." She whispered as Connor and Murphy wrapped there arms around her.

"Don't be. We should have taught ye to defend yerself since the first day we saved ya." Murphy told her sweetly.

"Agreed. We thought we'd always be there, and we still do, but ye should at least be prepared if we are late." Connor told her as both boys squeezed her tight. Emily giggled. She had no words left for that night. All she wanted to do is doze off in their arms and forget that whole day had happen.

* * *

_It is true that I am armed with heavens finest angels, but these Saints are not just mine. These boys were The Lords gift to the world and they won't always be there to protect me. I just hope that day never comes when I must use a weapon on another human. I much rather had my boys there to protect me like they always have, and always will. At least now I will be ready, just incase._


	10. Chapter 10: My day with Connor Part 2

**A|N: I know this has taken so long T.T and I'm sooooo sorry ! XO **

**I feel awful for making you guys wait for it so here it is with all its beautiful Smuttyness ! I've been reading SO MUCH smut lately with the hopes of improving in it. So here you go my loves, read and review!**

**Boondock Saints is not mine**

* * *

_My boys had two very different response to what happen that one night in the speakeasy after I had gotten jumped. They had no doubly trained me to protect myself with a gun like I asked, but they had also started to treat me differently. Murphy was always so close, over protective and sometimes over loving. I knew he always meant well and I always seemed to finding myself smiling every time he would yell at men who gave me a funny look on the street. He would push closer while his brother ... well Connor just seemed to be pushing away._

_I wasn't sure wasn't wrong with my Connor. He had seemed to be getting a bit cold with me and I wasn't sure why. I wasn't going to let my boy stray away from me._

* * *

Emily had asked Romeo and Murphy to give her another day alone with Connor. He had seem to

be avoiding her and she wasn't going to wait for him to drift too far away. By the time Connor was awake his brother and Romeo had been gone, leaving him alone with the speakeasy with Emily.

Once Connor was awake he had finally come to realize his brother had left him there, again. "Fock..." He rolled over in bed and covered his head with a pillow

"I didn't realize spending the day alone with me had become the terrible." Emily said from where she was sitting down, drinking her coffee. Her face had healed for the most part though her eye was still a bit dark.

"Not what I mean, Em.." He told her as he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Emily looked over to him and sighed, "Where you going?"

"To catch up with them." He replied sternly. He never looked at her once, always kept his eyes away. He put his jacket on and headed for the door and before he could she stopped him

She stood in the way of the door, making sure he couldn't pass. "You're just going to ignore me then..." She was heart broken, trying hard to hold back any tears that tried to leave her eyes.

"I'm not ignoring ye Emily... now please can ye let me go?" His eyes were on the floor, but she could tell they were cold and emotionless.

She was so angry with him. She pushed him as hard as she could back away from the door. "No! I'm not going to let you do this..."

"Stop it Em.." Connor never looked up, even as he stumbled back into the pool table. She pushed him again over, and over until the point when she began to hit him. Throwing her hands at his chest over and over as she started to cry. "Stop it Emily, please!" He tried to hold up his hands and defend himself but she kept hitting him.

"Fight me!" She yelled out, finally getting him to make eye contact with her, "If you want to walk out that door your going to fight me..." She had been crying, her eyes over pouring with tears.

Connor shook his head no, "I won't fight ye Em... ye know that.."

She started to hit him again. Connor raised his hands up to defend himself as she kept trying to smack him and push him. She yelled out at him through all her tears, "Why are you ignoring me!"

"I'm not..." He yelled back.

"Liar!" She cried out as she pushed him as hard as she could. After awhile Connor had enough of all of her hitting. He grabbed Emily by the wrists and pushed her against the pool table. He held her arms down by her wrists as she struggled to get free. She tried as hard as he could but he just continued to tighten his grip. "Stop it Connor.. you're hurting me.. Connor!" He snapped out of this trance and let go of her. Connor stepped back as Emily wrapped her hands around her chest and fell the floor. Her heart was pounding, he had hurt her and that scared the shit out of her.

"I didn't want ye to be part of this life..." He told her as he backed up to the door, resting his back up against it then sliding down to the floor. "I never wanted this for ye, Em. I didn't want ye to know what me, Murph and Romeo did. We knew if ye became part of it ye would never get out... Hell I don't even want Murphy to be doing this shit anymore. This life we live Emily... it's too focking dangerous."

"Are you trying... to get rid of me?" Emily could feel her heart start to rip into a million pieces.

"Never Em... Murph would kill me if I tried," He looked up into her eyes, "I would die without yer love, the both of ya, and ye know that. Ye and my brother mean too much to me. When I saw ye hurt the other night I got so scared. What if ye and Murphy both got jumped like that and I couldn't protect ye. I don't want ye two to be fighting for yer lives forever."

Emily finally understood why he'd been pushing her away. She could see him trembling from where he was sitting on the floor. He had put his and on his forehead, and he was looking down on the floor. Emily slid over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "I love you Connor, I refuse to go anywhere. I'll never leave you boys... ever. Your my boys, and I'm going to take care of you and thats final." It took him a moment to react but after a few minutes he hugged her back. When he finally looked up she had been smiling at him. Emily leaned in to kiss him. The first kiss they had was so passionate but this one was much more gentle. He put his arms around her waist and pulled his body tightly against his. The were lost in there kiss for a while before Emily realized the hard on in his jeans was pushing against her body. She broke this kiss to look at him, a smirk on her face and he knew why.

Connor smiled back, wasting no time getting up off the floor and taking her with him. He started to kiss her passionately as he carried her back to the bed and laid her down on her back. He had removed his shirt and removed her before he climbed on top of her and started to kiss her again. He moved his was across her jawline and down her neck down to her jeans. When he reached them he undid her jeans and pulled them down, taking her underwear with her. He continued to kiss her down to the place of his desire as his tongue made contact with her wetness. Emily moaned as he she leaned back and wrapped her legs around his head. She felt like any moment she was going to finish, and before she could Connor stopped. He pulled his pants down pulled her closer to her as his hardness entered her. Emily sat up, legs wrapped around his waist, as he wrapped his arms under hers and around her back. He pushed as hard as he could deep inside her. Emily buried her head in the crook of his neck as she moaned. Connor was throbbing inside her and any moment he was going to release, so he pulled Emily as close as he could and thrusted as hard and as fast as his body let him. He could feel Emily clawing at his back as he emptied his load into her.

She had laid back, and Connor had laid on top of her. Both of them were out of breath as he wrapped his arms around her, putting his head down on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"I know." She told him as he hugged her back, "You just care to much sometimes, and I love you for it Connor.

"I love ye too Em," He said as he lifted his head up to meet his eyes with hers. He had a smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She smiled at him.

"So who's the older brother?" He smiled as she gave him a look of confusion, "Oh please Em, don't try to act like me and Rom didn't find ye naked in bed with Murph a while ago. So come on and tell me which one of us is bigger."

Emily's jaw dropped as she began to laugh as hard as she could. "That's what on your mind? How about 'that was some fantastic sex Em!' You know?"

Connor had gotten off of her, laying down on his side, "Come on ye know I think yer perfect Emily, and yes that was quite incredible if I say so myself... but seriously."

Emily playfully hit Connor as she smiled wide. He gave her a giggle as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Well I guess I'm the only one other then your mother who's ever going to know the answer to that question, now aren't I?" He rolled his eyes as he laid on his back. Emily had cuddled closer to him and he threw one arm around her to pull her close and give her a kiss on the forehead. They had laid there for a while until finally the two of them had drifted off.

* * *

_There is a side of Connor that both Me and Murphy might not truly know. A side that is over protective of his family, who want to protect us with his life. We love Connor and I hope he know's it. He is a good man, that boy of mine and even though he shows his love much differently then his brother does he still does love me and that is what counts._


	11. Chapter 11: When Evil Came for Them

**A|N: Holy crap I'm back! This story is alive! I finally figured where I wanted to go with this. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Troy Duff owns: lucky man he is. **

* * *

_'Blood. That was all I could see as I opened my eyes. I had never been in so much pain... This room, its unfamiliar..where am I? I was home waiting for my boys and Romeo when... I'm not sure what happened. I remember seeing one of the blonds again, did they do this?_

_I remember fighting back and I remember the sound of a gun shot, but I don't remember how I got here. _

_How did I get here? And where are my boys?'_

* * *

Emily could feel her whole body throbbing. She lifted her head to look around and all she could see was a cold, empty room around her. Blood dripped down her forehead, and an aching sensation shot through her chest. She tried to shake her arms free but she was tied down to the chair. Emily wanted so desperately to scream but could feel the tape covering her mouth. Heart racing, and body in the most terrible pain she sat there in terrifying silence. Praying her boys would come save her.

That's when the door slammed open. She wanted it so badly to be the brother, for them to walk into that room and to bring her back home. Instead this time they didn't come when she hoped. This time through the door walked one of the blonds from the bar and a couple of well dressed older men. She didn't recognize any of them until the last man walked in. He brought back terrible, terrible memories from almost a year ago. For the last man to walk in was a tall Spanish man, the same man who threw her into the water by the port.

"Are you sure this is her?" One of the men asked. He was the best dressed of the men who surrounded her. Emily noticed the gun he had in the holster around his waste and that mad her nervous.

The blond walked up to Emily and lifted her face up by her cheeks, squeezing them together on purpose to hurt Emily, "Yes this is her. Can you believe that she's the Saints girl? Ugly skank..."

The man with a gun stared at Emily a little longer before turning to the Spanish man and smacking his cross the back of his head, "This is the same broad you said you killed a year ago, you fucking stupid spic!" Emily could hear the accent in his voice and that's when it clicked, he was Italian. Very well, the same men the boys and Romeo had always been whispering about.

"I'm sorry boss, I thought she was dead.. That water was freezing!" The Spanish man answered.

The man with his gun crossed his arms and looked down for a second to think. After a few seconds he looked back up then walked over to Emily, getting right up in her face, "We'll I guess for now we will use this Lady Saint for bait? If these son of bitches love you as much as they say then they will come for you eventually. And when they do, I will kill all four of you myself!" They all walked out of the room, leaving Emily in there alone to cry.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in there. Hours, days, maybe for weeks. It had felt like forever. She had been in and out of a hazed sleep when the sound of gun shots woke her up. Her head jerked up in the direction of the door. Was it the men? Or maybe the brothers? The uncertainty put Emily in a panic as she impatiently waited to see who exactly would come bursting through that door. The gunshots in the back ground continued on for a few minutes before all the noise finally came to an end. Someone out there was dead and unclear thoughts of who it could very well be may be Emily want to puke. She couldn't hear any voices, and that made the feelings in her chest all the more worse.

Then the door started to rattle. She could hear someone trying to come inside. Her heart raced as she sat there waiting to see who would come through that door way. She prayed to God it would be her boys, practically begging him to keep them safe. The rattling stopped for a second and there was a moment of silence. Then the sound of the door being kicked open broke the seconds of silence. Emily was scared of who it might be as she waited for someone to come inside, so instead she closed her eyes and expected the worse.

"I found her!" A voiced called out. It was a mans voice and to Emily's luck it was accompanied by an Irish accent, "Connor I found her!"

Emily opened her eyes to see Murphy standing in the door way, all covered in blood. She was saved. In the distance she could hear the sound of someone running and a few minutes later Connor was standing next to him; Romeo following right behind them. Her eyes filled with tears, and her heart melted. She was going to be okay, they were taking her home.

"Em!" The brothers rushed over to Emily. Connor pulled the tape off her mouth as Murphy removed the binds on her arms and legs. "Don't worry Em, we gotcha, lass."

Emily couldn't find her words. Her mind was scrambled from what had happened. So instead she sat there as the brothers aided to her, sobbing in fear and in joy. Once she was free of her binds, Connor and Murphy wrapped their arms around Emily, pulling her in for a hug. They let the silence continue as they helped her out of her chair and out of the house.

* * *

When they arrived at McGinty's, they parked the car a bit away. They all got out of the car, Romeo helping Emily walk as the brothers walked in front of them. As they got to the front door they stopped to turn around.

"They came for us, Em. Like we knew they finally would... Tore apart the bar and the speakeasy to find us." She could hear Murphy's voice cracking, she knew something was wrong.

"We didn't know you or Doc were here, Em... We didn't want to put ye in any danger.." Connor added as he stared to the floor.

Emily pushed past the boys, and entered her grandfathers bar. She looked around and the place was a mess. They had complete destroyed the bar that she had came to call home over the last year. She panicked as terrible thoughts played through her head, "Granda? Granda!"

Murphy, Connor and Romeo had entered in behind her. Keeping their distance as she repeatedly shouted out for her grandfather. They knew where he was, and so did she. She just didn't want to admit it. "We're sorry Emily.." She could hear Romeo say from behind her.

"Where is he!" She turned to Connor and Murphy, the tears still rushing down her face, "Tell me!" Emily was in denial of what had happen, wanting it so desperately to be all lies.

She could see Murphy wiped the tears from his face as he lowered it in shame. Connor was the one who tried so had to keep his composer, "Ye know where he is Em.."

"No... Your lying to me! He's okay!" Emily's cries got uncontrollably worse, "He's okay!... He's going to be okay.." She fell down to her knees, repetitively hitting the floor with her hands. "No...please, not him.. Not my Granda.." She buried her hands and face into her knees. Doc had been murdered.

Murphy and Connor got down next her. Murphy wrapping his arms around her, as Connor played with her long hair, "Where gonna get them for what they did Emily, we swear will we. We promise ye." He kissed the top of her head as the four of them sat without a word. Only the sounds of Emily crying filling the room.

* * *

**A|N: I killed Doc... I know ! It's for pilot reasons, I'm sorry ! X( I hoped you enjoyed this one, and expect things to get real interesting really quick!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Shepard She Shall be

**A|N:**

**I know I've been slacking xD **

**I've been really busy! My boyfriend graduated from college Sunday and I've been working like a slave but I promise to keep on writing and stop with the slacking! Promise! R&R guys, thanks ! (:**

**TBS isn't mine :p**

* * *

_'We buried my grandfather in private, a small funeral of no more then 10 people. I could hardly concentrate. I had never been so angry in my whole life. I couldn't think, couldn't speak. Couldn't even cry._

_All I wanted was was for them to die._

_My Granda was innocent, he didn't deserve to die. He was a good man, the best of them all. I will find the ones who killed them, and I will kill them. All of them.'_

* * *

The night after Doc's funeral, it was decided that Emily was to be named an official Saint. She would be armed with her own guns and taught to fight and defend herself. The boys would make sure that their girl would never be over powered like that again. They told her of the new Italian mob that was trying to take over Boston: the Dimercurio family.

The head of the family they called Padre Pazzo: which meant Mad Father. His god daughters; the blonds, were Lucia and Vienna. There was their father, a man called Big Vin. Last, but certainly not least in Emily's eyes, there was Raúlito. The Spic, as they called him, was the same guy who had thrown her in the freezing water one year ago.

Emily was determined to get each and everyone of them. One by one, this new mob family would die.

* * *

Emily was cleaning up the bar the best she could. She managed to pick up all the trash, now all she had left to do was put the bar back together again. Which in her mind, was easier said then done.

Putting the bar together was only meant to occupy her mind though. What she was really waiting for as for the boys and Romeo to return with news about The Spic. So she found an old tool kit lying around the speak easy and brought it to the bar to try to repair everything she could.

Unfortunately for her she wasn't so handy, so all Emily managed to do was get a few splinters and hammer her thumb a couple times. She was trying to pull out the last few splinters when the three boys came back.

Connor was the first to walk in, a tray of four coffees in his hand, "Wow Em, the bars really comin' along.. Don't ye think so, Murph?"

Murphy and Romeo followed in after him, Romeo holding the door open for Murphy, who had a box of donuts in his hand, "Aye, seems like you did most the cleaning without us."

"Yeah well not much else to do around here while you guys go out and do all the real work.." Emily mumbled her reply as she pulled out other splinter. She hissed in pain as she put the small piece of wood down on the table next to her. it was the forth splinter she had pulled out.

"You alright over there?" Romeo asked as the three boys sat around her at the bar. He sat next to Connor who was Emily's right, while Murphy sat on her left.

"Just some splinters is all.. Should of saw the piece of glass I pulled out of my foot this morning." Emily told him as she concentrated on her thumb.

Connor let out a frustrated sigh as he put down a coffee in front of her, "Jesus Em, why didn't ye just wait for us to come back to help ye."

"Didn't want to wait." Her cold reply's were common in these past few days after Doc's death, so Connor said nothing about it.

"At least let one of us help ye take out those splinters," Connor looked over to his brother, who was scarfing down his second donut, "Murph, ye fat ass, stop eating all the focking donuts and give Em a hand!"

"Fock you." Murphy yelled at his brother as he turned towards Emily. She turned her head to Murphy and watched as he licked his fingers clean. He made a goofy smile as he put his hand out. "Gimmie the tweezers."

Emily let out a sigh as the corner of her mouth rose ever so slightly, "You're both such a pain." She reluctantly handed over the tweezers.

Murphy took the tweezers then grabbed her hand, holding up her splinter covered thumb, "Good lord, Em, ye think yer a damn carpenter or somethin'?"

"Well at least I'm trying to get some real work done since you g- OUCH!" Emily yelped as Murphy pulled out a splinter.

"A Shepherd ye shall be girl, just be patient with us." Connor chuckled as he drank his coffee and watched Murphy pull out more splinters.

"So did you guys find out anything bout The Spic?" Emily asked as Murphy finished pulling out the next splinter.

"Aye." Murphy replied.

"And?" Emily looked at Murphy, but his eyes were glued to her thumb.

"He visits the ' Gentlemen's ' club on main every Tuesday night to get a private lap by the same dumb broad for an hour." Romeo had finally told her as he took a bite of his donut.

"Don't see what's very gentlemen like bout one of them damn clubs.." Murphy scoffed as he pulled out another splinter.

"He should be punished.. For the evil he's committed." Emily turned her head to Connor, who nodded in agreement.

"Aye, I do believe it's time for for Raúlito to pay for his sins." Connor smiled over to his brother, who after finishing pulling out the finally splinter, looked up and smiled back.

"I do believe that stupid spic has had this comin' to 'em for a while now." Murphy replied as he pulled out a box of cigarettes and his lighter.

"Hey! I'm still here remember!" Romeo yelled as he finished off his coffee.

"But you're our stupid spic, Rom, there's a difference." Emily let out a small giggle as she took a sip of our coffee.

"That's right, Rom, you're our Mexican. You're special." Murphy laughed as he lit his cigarette.

"Assholes." Romeo scoffed as the rest of them laughed.

* * *

Emily had finished up getting ready for bed later that night, and as she entered the speakeasy to go to bed she could hear the brothers praying. She walked quietly into the room, watching as by MacManus brothers sat on their knees, their celtic crosses in hand. She hadn't recognized the prayer entirely, but something about it sounded familiar. She wonder if maybe that was 'the prayer' from the rumors. The one the boys spoke before they killed a man.

".. In Nomine Patri, Et Fili, Et Spiritus Sancti." She could hear both brothers finish off as they finished up their praying and got up from the floor. The placed their crosses on a hook that hanged near their bed.

"Is that _the_ prayer?" Emily asked as she walked closer to them.

Connor got into the bed first, "Yes, it's a family thing."

"Can you teach me?" Emily asked as she slide in next, Murphy following in after her.

Murphy just looked up to Connor, waiting for his brother to reply. It took him a moment before he finally opened his mouth, "We haven't even taught it to Romeo, Em..."

"Aye, don't think it would be fair.." Murphy added in, scratching the back of his head.

Emily laid back, arms crossed, "But I thought I was family."

"Ah come on Emily, ye are family." Connor told her as he laid on his side, holding his head up with his hand.

"Then teach me.." She looked over to Connor, and then to Murphy, pouting the whole time.

The brothers just started at her for a while, then after a few minutes of receiving the pouty face the brothers gave in, "Fine... We'll teach ye, but Murphy's goin' to do it so if Rom finds out it will be his fault."

"Why do I get the blame!" Murphy yelled back.

"Cause I'm the oldest.." Connor said as he rolled over.

"Says who!?" Murphy yelled louder, but Connor was already drifting off. Emily sat up with him, her body facing Murphy's.

She had a smile on her face, the first in days, "So do I get a cross too?"

"Don't push it!" He grumbled as he took his cross off the hook and put it on Emily. As he grabbed her hand, he could see she was still smiling and how could he be in a grumpy mood with his woman so happy? So he smiled back at her as he held her hand tight, "And Shepard's we shall be..."

* * *

**A|N:**

**I feel that Emily is worthy enough to know the prayer.. DON'T JUDGE ME XD**

**R&R loves (:**


End file.
